This invention relates to lighting systems, and in particular to a threshold lighting system for lighting both the adjacent floor area and stairs leading to an entry door.
As an example, safety when entering a recreational vehicle is always is of a concern, particularly at night when lighting may be limited. Therefore, various types of lighting for recreational vehicles has been developed, typically an exterior light that will illuminate from above the stairs leading to the door providing entry to the recreational vehicle.
Various types of lighting for steps and stairs has also been developed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,222,799; 6,416,200; 6,606,827 and RE 37,133 are examples of various types of step and stair lighting. Published US Application No. US 2007/0290475 is directed to step lights for entry steps for a recreational vehicle, the steps being deployed once the recreational vehicle is in place.